


The Other Chosen One

by Celinarose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:16:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: Fleur, like most people had her secrets. Only, hers were a bit more dangerous.





	The Other Chosen One

Fleur was happy. She had a lovely family, a wonderful job, and all the love anyone could ask for. Fleur was also terrified,. At first glance, she seem to have a reason to be terrified really, but, like most other people, she had secrets of her own. Secrets that only two people barring her, knew. Even her own sister was unaware and Bill had no clue whatsoever. She planned to keep it that way, to keep her family away from harm, even if it meant getting hurt herself or losing their trust in her.

She had never liked the idea of prophecies. They seemed utterly useless to her. What was the point of predicting something that would happen in the future, just so that people could try and stop it before it happened, and fail at doing so? And yet, now, she found herself trying to prevent a prophecy. Before she had met Bill, the idea of dying would scare her, but she knew it wouldn't matter much, especially if it meant that she was saving many other lives in the process. She was sure that her parents and Gabrielle would get on fine without her, even if they might miss her. But then, she fell in love. That wasn't supposed to happen, and she cursed herself for it. And yet, she couldn't help it. Once Victoire and Dominique arrived, the little girls quickly became the light of her life and she vowed to protect her daughters at all costs.

Bill noticed her growing more and more distant as the dreaded day grew closes, though, of course, he did not know the reason. Fleur couldn't stop thinking about the day she had been called into Madam Maxime's office all those years ago, and was told that like Harry Potter, she was a Chosen One, of sorts. Unlike the younger wizard, however, her prophecy predicted that her victory would come at the cost of her death, twenty years after he won against the Dark Lord. She vividly pictured the Headmistress' solemn expression and her own shocked one. Madame Maxime had personally trained her for this purpose, and the Triwizard Tournament had been a test of her training, as well. A test she had failed, so her teacher had redoubled her efforts.

When she heard the news about the witches and wizards being murdered all over the continent, accompanied by the reports of erratic weather patterns, she felt her worst fears coming true. The Aurors of Britain and even the people sent by the International Confederation could find no clue about the cause of all of it. In the beginning, she found reasons to delay her own investigation. She told herself that Bill needed her, that Dominique was not old enough to be left alone, that her job was crucial. But she knew these were simply excuses, and that if she relied on them, she would never be able to do what she had been meant to. She even tried consoling herself with the reasoning that if she never went looking for the cause of all of it, she could avoid the prophecy. It never worked, and so she found herself packing a few items into her bag when Bill was asleep. She left a note telling him everything he needed to know, and reminding him she loved him and Dominique. Then, she headed out to save the Wizarding world, never to return again.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: For the TGS 12 Days of Christmas Challenge, Day 3!
> 
> I went with a weird ChosenOne!Fleur theme here, but I'm not sure how it turned out. So let me know if it's terrible!


End file.
